prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SPC21
is the 21st episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 363rd episode of the Pretty Cure all series. This episode focuses on Siren/Ellen Kurokawa transforming into Cure Beat for the first time. Synopsis Siren brought all the notes stolen from Hummy into Minor Land. Mephisto seemed satisfied that Siren would now be able to sing the Melody of Sadness and bring sorrow to everyone. On the other hand, Hummy continued to believe in Siren, and Aphrodite showed support for her decision. Hibiki and Kanade could not understand how Aphrodite could support Hummy's belief in Siren. However, Aphrodite told them that as long as Hummy continued to believe, Siren's heart would return to its old self. A weird stage was set up in front of the clock tower for Siren to perform the Melody of Sadness. Hummy remained in the forest where she had sang with Siren, continuing to sing to reach Siren's heart. Siren in Minor Land was also getting ready for the concert. When the Fairy Tones tried to tell Siren of Hummy's feelings, Siren declared that she hated Hummy. Finally, the stage was set for Siren to sing the Melody of Sadness. Hibiki and Kanade decided to transform to put a stop to the concert, but Mephisto had captured Hummy and placed her on top of the clock tower, threatening to hurt her if the girls did anything. Even seeing Hummy captured, Siren declared that her heart was set. Just then, Hummy shouted that no matter what, she and Siren would always be friends, then started to sing with all her heart. Hummy's voice made Siren remember their friendship, and she could not sing the Melody of Sadness. Mephisto then tried to make Hummy sing the Melody of Sadness instead, and made her listen to the evil noise. Without thinking, Siren scattered the notes written on the Legendary Score. Mephisto fixed all the notes onto the clock tower and made it into a Negatone. Hibiki and Kanade transform for battle! Melody and Rhythm battled hard with the clock tower Negatone. Mephisto tried to make Hummy listen to the evil noise again. The Trio Minor managed to capture Hummy, and when Siren witnessed that, she screamed for them to stop. In that moment, Siren transformed into a human, with a blue battle costume, and swooped in to save Hummy. Surprised at her own transformation, Siren fled. Cure Muse stopped Siren, telling Siren that there was justice in her heart, the heart of a Pretty Cure. However, Siren did not understand what had happened, and after witnessing Melody and Rhythm defeat the Negatone with their hearts of justice, fled the area and disappeared. Major Events *Siren decides to give up her evil ways *Siren transforms into Cure Beat for the first time. *Siren becomes a Pretty Cure, but does not join the team. *Hibiki and Kanade meet Aphrodite for the first time. Trivia *Mephisto's ability to create minions using the hairs of his beard is shown. *Hibiki and Kanade meet Aphrodite for the first time. *Pretty Cure and Hummy get back all the stolen notes. *This the second episode wheres a Cure did not join the team. The other being Cure Passion from Fresh Pretty Cure. Characters *Hojo Hibiki *Minamino Kanade *Hummy *Cure Muse *Siren *Bassdrum *Baritone *Falsetto *Mephisto *Aphrodite *Shirabe Otokichi Gallery wall_suite_21_1_s1.jpg|Pretty Cure Online's wallpaper for the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪